Shun Nitta
Shun Nitta is Japan's current second choice forward after Hyuga Kojiro and is a regular starting member of the team. In his school years he has played for Nankatsu and Ootomo and later turned professional by joining Kashiwa Reysol. He is one year younger than the rest of the Golden Generation. Nitta's primary offensive abilities are his speed and his Hayabusa (Perigrine falcon) Shoot which he evolved to the Hayabusa Volley. As the series progressed, he learned to use his shooting techniques with both feet as well as showing field awareness by drawing away defenders and letting through balls. Synopsis Captain Tsubasa Nitta makes his first appearance as Nankatsu, where Tsubasa Oozora plays, are preparing for their prefecture's tournament. At the time he is playing for Ootomo, a school team in the same prefecture. Initially, Nitta is shown along with Urabe, Kishida, Nakayama and Nishio, all former Nankatsu SC players, observing the training sessions of Nankatsu. At the end of one of those, a confrontation occurs where all 5 Ootomo players enter the training grounds and Nitta demonstrates his abilities by scoring against Morisaki, who is shown unable to react. Later that day, Tsubasa also notes the power of the shot as he had trapped it at the start of the incident. When asked about Nitta, Nankatsu SC's coach says the following to Tsubasa: :"During your era, there were a lot of good players like you, Misaki and Wakabayashi. I was worried about the team after you left for middle school, but he save us. He clearly has not your soccer sense and there's a world between you in the way you handle the ball, but he's able to run 100 meters in 11 seconds, his legs and loins make him naturally fast. Thanks to this, the shot he named himself, the Hayabusa Shoot is a masterpiece." The coach also mentions that Nitta led the team to a win in the national championships, where they beat Meiwa FC with Takeshi Sawada. After an accidental run in with Tsubasa, Ootomo's team is revealed to be insulted by the composure and negligence the Nankatsu team is showing, taking it as a sign of underestimation. At the time Ootomo are shown practicing running 30 kilometers from their school, much to the surprise of Tsubasa who notes their abilities must come from this kind of training every day. This confrontation results in Nankatsu considerably increasing the intensity of their trainings, because Tsubasa acknowledges the presence of negligence in the team as a result of their good results so far. At the start of the Shizuoka prefecture tournament, Ootomo and Nankatsu are both seeded and as such can not meet until the final game. For their first opponent, Ootomo meet Fujisawa and beat them 5-0, with Nitta scoring the first goal with a Hayabusa Shoot, which leaves the keeper motionless, just like it did Morisaki. They win their next 4 matches to reach the final where they face Nankatsu. The game starts with Tsubasa man-marking Nitta and winning their first confrontation, although Katagiri notes it was close. During the rest of the half, Tsubasa marks Nitta and doesn't give him any chances to score, but a little before half-time, he joins in the attack and scores with a no trap long volley shoot. This was explained as a good tactical choice, as even if the chance was wasted, there wouldn't have been time for Ootomo to make a counter-attack with Nitta free. At half-time, Nitta is frustrated at not scoring because of his inability to escape Tsubasa. Realising trapping the ball after a pass would give his opponent time to catch up with his speed, Nitta believes a no trap shot, like the one Nankatsu scored with is his best chance, but also considers himself lacking the technique for such a difficult shot. However, as soon as the second half kicks off, Nitta utilizes his speed to escape Tsubasa's marking for a moment and instantly tries a no trap volley. Although he mistimes the kick, failing the shot completely and getting ridiculed for his lack of skill by the crowd, Nitta at this point is decided that this is his only way of defeating Nankatsu and Tsubasa. He continues with his attempts and gradually improves his timing, much to the surprise of Katagiri, who is amazed at the prospect of someone mastering such a high-profile move in just 30 minutes. As the game progresses, Ootomo earn a free-kick, which Nitta uses to do his Hayabusa Shoot unobscured. With Morisaki guarding one side of the goal and Tsubasa the other, Nitta shoots straight in the middle, knocking out one of the Nankatsu players and using the hole this creates in the wall, he aims another Hayabusa Shoot through it. Tsubasa clears the ball after using Ken Wakashimazu's Sankakugeri technique to quickly move from the side to the middle of the goal and nearly scores a goal in the resulting counter-attack. However, once it was stopped, Nitta received a long pass, unmarked by Tsubasa, as the latter had joined in the attack. To the surprise of everyone, Nitta decides not to trap the ball and again goes for the Hayabusa No Trap Volley Shoot, but this time with the right timing he scores the equalizing goal, leaving Morisaki and Nankatsu's defense motionless. Despite this newfound skill, from this point on in the game, Nankatsu utilizes teamplay both in offense and defense and by doing passcuts and offside traps they completely shut out Nitta from the match, while scoring 2 more goals with which the game ends 3-1. Junior Youth Tournament chaos_master: To be added later World Youth chaos_master: To be added later Road to 2002 chaos_master: To be added later Golden 23 To be added as series progresses Techniques